Fire Emblem: A Wild Night
by Chrizzel28
Summary: As Nah goes to sleep, something unexpected happens. It would certainly be an interesting ride... This story has bondage and all that, because it's fun to write. If you're uncomfortable with this, you might want to leave. If not, enjoy.


_This story has bondage and all that, because it's fun to write. If you're uncomfortable with this, you might want to leave. If not, enjoy._

Nah quietly sat in her tent, reading a novel she had borrowed from the army's tactician. It had been a few days since she had noticed that Laurent had strong feelings for her, and she had enjoyed teasing him with it quite a bit, even though he didn't seem to realise his own feelings just yet...

_Maybe I shouldn't have called him a creep like that… I should apologise to him tomorrow. Or maybe I should keep this up for a little longer… I'd be lying if I told myself it isn't sort of fun to have him chasing me around like that…_

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the tent's flap opening behind her, but before she could even get a good look on who entered a hand was already pressed against her mouth and one of her arms was pushed against her back, causing her to drop the book that was in the other.

"Hmph?!"

"Don't scream or look." The voice sounded familiar, but it was hard to place the whisper. Fear took over, and she tried struggling, only to find out the man behind her was too strong for her.

She kept trying, but it proved futile as she was forced onto her stomach, with both arms on her back. She could briefly gasp for air once the hand was taken off her mouth, but before she could scream for help the hand covered her mouth once more.

"I thought I was very clear. You brought this upon yourself."

Nah could feel the other hand of her captor heading for her smallclothes, slipping them off. Her struggling became worse, but without any success. The hand came off, but any attempt at screaming was quickly muffled by her own smallclothes being shoved into her mouth.

She tried pushing it out with her tongue, but it wasn't too successful. It didn't help that saliva was was drenching it soon afterwards either, leading to a rather foul taste. Meanwhile, her arms were painfully pressed against one another, after which they were tied together at the wrists. Her legs got the same treatment, being forced against together with a rather tight knot.

"Now calm down, we'll be going for a little walk..."

"Hmph?!"

Nah was unsure what the man meant, but this became clear mere moments later when a sack was slipped over her. However, before all light was blocked out, she could finally see her captor for a brief moment: a Mage she was all too familiar with.

Once she was in the sack, she felt that it was being lifted up. Oh Naga… Where is he taking me? By the time she finally managed to push her smallclothes out of her mouth, she was already too far away from the camp for anyone other than her captor to hear her.

It felt like hours later when the bag was finally removed. What little light there was was blinding after being deprived of any light for so long. Once her sight settled, she took in her environment. She was in what seemed like a relatively large shed, the only light source being a torch on the wall, and below it she could see a chest with unknown contents. The only other things she could see were two hooks on the wall and a lone chair.

"You're awake, I see." Her captor said from her side.

"Laurent?! What are you doing?!"

"Quenching my insatiable curiosity, of course." He started got up and started rummaging through the chest, holding up a strange leather device when he was done. "You were right, you know… I guess I really do want you." He walked towards her with a bit of a blush on his face.

"But-" She was cut off by the leather device being put into her mouth and wrapped around her head, preventing her from speaking.

"Quiet now. You know, no one can hear you… But hearing you trying like this..." He didn't finish the sentence, grabbing her and bringing her closer to the wall. From this position Nah could see what was in the chest, mostly a lot of rope and what seemed to be a few different objects similar to the one in her mouth.

Wordlessly, Laurent wound a few coils around her arms and chest, locking them in place. However, the next thing she knew a part of the rope went between her legs, after which he attached its ends to the hooks on the wall.

"Ngh- Hmph!" She cried out in a combination of fear and pleasure, completely unsure of what would happen next…

And she wouldn't ever find out, as she then woke up, face down into her pillow.

"Ngh… Wha-?"

She pieced together what she remembered of her dream, and got a bright red blush.

_What was that all about...? I should stop borrowing Robin's novels..._

**There, took a whole day to write this one. It was quite fun, and I'm pretty proud of it. I also finally have time to write again now that the stress from the last month of the schoolyear is gone, so that's a thing.**

**I think I went for a similar thing to Playmates here, basically giving the character that seems the most innocent this side that would surprise most people. In Nowi's case I made it quite clear, but here I wanted to make it more of a subconscious thing, surprising herself as much as anyone else would be when confronted by it. And for fun I just added a small jab at the fact that Robin is probably a bad influence if he reads anything like the stuff most of us read on the internet.**

**Also, the hardest thing to think of for this story was a title. Seriously, anyone else ever have that problem? I had to go with something completely generic because of that.**


End file.
